


Everything In The World

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [24]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Pain has become a rare occurrence in Sarah's life. So who can blame her for playing it up just a little to get her girlfriend's attention?





	Everything In The World

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on tumblr: "sarah's in a lot of not-so-serious pain like period cramps or something, and cosima comforts her and babbles about touch releasing oxytocin that helps with pain etc"
> 
> Day 25 of 365.

“Bloody Christ,” Sarah moaned into the carpet, curled into a fetal position and clutching her stomach, “This is as bloody bad as that bloody ovary removal y'made me do for the bloody cure, Cos.”

“And we're glad that worked, aren't we?” Cosima rolled her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend grimacing on the floor.

“Well yeah, but-”

“Besides,” Cosima overrode her, “It was just an egg extraction Sarah, I'm not Rachel.”

“Might as well be,” Sarah hissed under her breath, “Sitting there with your book, not paying attention to your bleedin' girlfriend-”

Cosima couldn't help her snort. “ _Bleedin_ ' is right,” she snarked, horribly butchering the accent.

“ _Not_ the time, Cos,” Sarah growled in such a way that cowed everyone else but only succeeded in mildly amusing Cosima. _All bark and no bite. At least, in some areas anyways._

She snapped her book shut definitively. “Well I _was_ going to offer you some quality cuddle time, but you just compared me to Rachel so-”

“You know I didn't mean anything by it!” she protested, lifting her head from the carpet to finally look Cosima in the eyes.

“You _are_ a real bitch on your period,” Cosima said, tilting her head.

“This is not news, now is it?”

“Unfortunately not, no,” Cosima rose and crossed the living room, stepping over her agonized girlfriend in the process. “Just gives me more blackmail for later,” she called back as she disappeared slightly out of view into the kitchen.

“Cos?!” Sarah called, hauling herself into a sitting position with a definitely overdramatic groan. “C'mon, where are you going?”

“I'm making myself some coffee and then I'm going to get back to my studies!”

“You're enjoying torturing me too much, aren't ya?” Sarah glared at Cosima's back as she prepared the coffee machine.

“How very _Rachel_ of me,” Cosima sassed, leaning on the counter as she grinned at Sarah in the other room.

“God,” Sarah moaned to herself, “I'm gonna regret that one, aren't I.”

“You're not already?” Cosima smirked.

“Oh piss off,” Sarah huffed as she flopped over onto her back, tossing an arm over her eyes, the dim light even from Cosima's reading lamp and the diffuse light piercing the curtains making her head throb.

There was silence for a moment and Sarah thought that maybe Cosima was actually taking pity on her and letting her suffer dramatically by herself. Then, “There'll be tea ready for you soon, Sar,” Cosima murmured gently, her voice drifting directly down to Sarah.

She lifted her arm to see Cosima settling down onto her knees next to Sarah's middle. “Tea?” she asked, shifting slowly so she was starting to shuffle closer.

“Yes, but stay put,” Cosima said, stalling Sarah's movements with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I'm going to get us some pillows and blankets and we're going to cuddle right here on the carpet you haven't vacuumed in three weeks-”

“Oi, that's not-!”

Cosima swiftly hushed her with a quick kiss to her lips, smirking again as she rocked back onto her feet once more. “And by the time we get everything cozied up, the tea will be ready and you'll finally stop complaining.”

“M'not complain-!”

“No, of course you're not!” Cosima agreed sarcastically as she pulled pillows off the couch, “I just can't believe that someone as _punk_ as you can shrug off a _pretty serious_ stab wound and yet make so much noise about _period cramps_.”

“I deserve this,” Sarah grumbled half-seriously.

But Sarah didn't expect Cosima to agree. And with such sincerity. “Sarah, you _do,”_ Cosima said fervently, “You've been through so much babe. And as much as I tease you, as Felix and Mrs. S tease you, we all know that you deserve every bit of love and care we can give you. You know that, right?”

Sarah softened, taking Cosima's hand as she reached out to slide a pillow underneath Sarah's head. “Cos, I... I know I don't say it enough but. I really do love you, yeah? You and S and Fee and Kira.. you all mean the world to me. I'm glad you're here.”

Cosima leaned forward to kiss her again, longer and slower this time, with intent and passion and words she couldn't speak. “I love you so much Sarah,” she murmured against her lips. “So are your cramps feeling better now? Because physical touch releases like, oxytocin and stuff and it's, like, a natural painkiller, so-”

“Cos, you – wha?” Sarah blinked, unable, not for the first time, to keep up with her girlfriend's brain.

“Well I wasn't just offering cuddles because we're both insatiable for cuddles!” Cosima put her hands up, “I read an article the other day about physical touch and the release of oxytocin and I just thought that, hey, next time I'd-”

“Perform an experiment on your unsuspecting girlfriend?” Sarah arched an eyebrow at her.

“Hey, you can't complain! I'm the best kisser _and_ the best cuddler ever, according to _your own words_ so no more out of you, Manning!”

“Yeah, okay whatever,” Sarah said gruffly, kissing Cosima's cheek before falling back to her previous residence on the floor. “Just get the bloody blankets, Cos. I think more testing needs to be done, yeah?”

Cosima hummed and bobbed her head slightly. “I think you're totally right.”

 


End file.
